


Smiling Out Loud

by Bardoc1D



Series: Smiling Out Loud [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Young Harry, Young Louis, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardoc1D/pseuds/Bardoc1D
Summary: During a sleepover, Louis and Harry discuss what they know about kissing.





	

Harry was so close to Louis’s face that Louis’s eyes had mushed together and looked like one big mutated eye.

Harry blinked and tried to make eye contact with the mutant eye. He shifted a bit and wound up giving Louis an eskimo kiss, noses brushing. Louis hardly seemed to notice as he continued talking:

“How do you even learn how to do it? Like, how can you ever get good enough to kiss another person without actually… kissing another person?” Louis’s forehead furrowed, making the mutant eye even more mutated.

Harry replied, sleep making him even slower than usual, “I guess you have to do it with people you trust, so they don’t laugh at you if you’re terrible.”

“Have you kissed anyone yet, H?”

Harry made a strange sort of “Mmmnnnuh” sound as his mouth seemed to want to force him to stop talking and go to sleep. He swallowed and tried again. 10:30 was far past their usual bedtime, but his mum was letting them stay up late to celebrate finishing primary school.

Harry’s mouth was more cooperative this time: “Mmmmm, not really. Lara gave me a kiss on the cheek last week, and it was close to my mouth, but. I don’t think I’ve made, like, lip-on-lip contact. Not on purpose, at least.”

Louis’s forehead wrinkles unwrinkled just slightly. He seemed relieved that Harry hadn’t joined the ranks of the “kissing” kids without Louis.

It’s, just, look, Louis is older than Harry by three whole months. There’s no way Harry should be doing things if Louis hasn’t yet. But when Amy tried to kiss Louis at their class graduation party today, Louis did not react like a grown 11-year-old. He stepped back without realizing what he was doing and then started laughing. Like a hyena. It was ridiculous. Why would he **laugh** when he could have gotten his first kiss?

So, over popcorn, energy drinks, and jelly beans, Louis moaned to Harry about his embarrassment, and Harry listened and sympathized. Because friends.

Now they laid in bed face-to-face and toe-to-toe, heads on hands and elbows propped. The scene had played itself over hundreds of times in the course of the last six years of friendship. The topics over the years had ranged from super heroes to when it was time to take a shower without your mum’s help to why a willy got hard in the morning to, well, now: what they knew about kissing.

“I think it’s supposed to be really wet. Like, you should lick your lips and her lips. Like, a lot.”

“No, I’ve definitely heard people complain about being ‘too wet.’ Maybe if you just lick your lips, like, a few minutes before the kissing? So you can dry out a bit?”

“But how do you know when it’s a few minutes before?!”

“I guess you could wipe off on your sleeve if they’re still too wet when it’s time?”

“But how do you know when it’s time?? This is too much pressure, H. I can’t possibly know the right way and time and place to kiss another person. I’m gonna get laughed at. Or slapped!”

Harry was giggling by the end of Louis’s rant. He realized his eyes had closed, drifting toward sleep, but he fought to stay awake and keep talking with Louis, anyway. He could totally have a conversation with his eyes closed.

As his giggles faded, Harry felt he had to point out the obvious: “You know, Lou, you could just ask the other person if it’s okay to kiss them. Like, then you don’t have to guess and maybe get slapped.”

Louis opened his mouth to reply—Harry could hear his mouth open because Harry was still touching toes and noses with Louis even with his eyes closed—but Louis didn’t say anything right away. Then: “Harry, can I kiss you now?”

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, Lou, exactly like that.”

Louis touched Harry’s hand under the blankets, and Harry finally reopened his eyes. Louis had moved back far enough for Harry to see two distinct eyes again, and they were looking very firmly into Harry’s. Then Louis spoke again: “No, Harry, I’m being serious. Can I kiss you now? I think I want to, and I think it would be good practice, and I think you won’t laugh at me.”

Harry cleared his throat and agreed, “Would never laugh at you Lou. Of course you can kiss me.”

With no further ado, Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry felt his eyes close again, and Louis was looking intently at Harry’s cheek. Their lips stayed pressed—not too wet, not too dry—for a few moments, and then Louis pulled back. Harry smiled so wide his cheek dimpled, and Louis found himself laughing again. At least this time it was after the kiss rather than instead of the kiss.

Louis leaned forward again to press his lips to Harry. The sensation was warm and firm. He had been expecting lips to feel slippery and soft, but really, it was nice to feel Harry’s lips push back against his. It was like they were both kissing each other, instead of Louis just doing the kissing. _I guess that’s the difference in kissing your best mate and kissing your pillow._

Louis will never kiss a pillow again, as long as Harry’s willing. “Thanks for not laughing at me. Or slapping me,” Louis said. He was really still very close to Harry’s mouth. He was still looking very intently at Harry’s cheek. He watched the dimple drop into it as Harry smiled and replied, “Thanks for asking first. And for laughing, I guess?”

Louis laughed more loudly this time, loudly enough that Harry shushed him before they woke his mum. Louis tried to quiet his laughter before he responded, explaining, “Not laughing at you, Haz. Was just really happy. Like, smiling out loud.”


End file.
